Numerous chaise lounges have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,102 to Lemaire; 4,606,086 to Rowland; 4,941,222 to Prager; 5,121,969 to Schroeder; 5,222,779 to Johnson; and 5,624,157 to Kostuk all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The Lemaire U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,102 discloses a chair or the like. The disclosure relates to a chair, more particularly, to a lounge chair which is made of a frame and a flexible material, such as canvas, associated with the frame for supporting the body of a person. The chair has a back portion which is formed with a first aperture shaped to enable a person who lies flat on his stomach to rest his head while being able to see through the first aperture. The back portion also comprises second and third apertures which are adapted to permit passing the arms of the person therethrough.
The Rowland U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,086 discloses a lounge chair for reading. An improved lounge chair to support a person adjustable from a sitting to a prone position. The portion of the chair supporting the person's upper body has an opening provided therein large enough so that when a person's face is placed against the opening, the eyes, nose and mouth are unobstructed by any portion of the chair.
The Prager U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,222 discloses a portable lounge. This invention relates to a portable lounge with body supports which are adjustable to conform with body frames of different girths and heights. It is ergonomically correct to alleviate stress on the lower back, head, neck and legs by reducing pressure while relaxing.
The Schroeder U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,969 discloses an adjustable head rest for lounges. An adjustable head rest for chaise lounges that allows a person to lie on their stomach without the necessity of turning their head. The head rest is constructed of a frame that fits between the slats of an existing chaise lounge and is adjustable by moving the portion beneath the slats in toward or away from the lounge. The extended end of the frame has a head support in the form of a strap attached across the frame. The head support is mounted on an angle portion of the frame that provides a comfortable position to rest the forehead. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the frame is in a U-shaped construction with the head support being slidable from an open end of the U-shaped frame to the closed end to allow the adjustable head rest to be reversible for use with most types of chaise lounges. The U-shaped frame preferably has hinges and telescoping arms to allow the head rest to collapse to a small package for ease of transporting.
The Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,779 discloses a chaise lounge. At times a person may wish to lie on a chaise lounge in a prone position. The chaise lounge has a head support section that includes a head rest. The head rest has a T-shaped or triangular opening for accommodating the person's face. The head support section also has an area of reduced width to accommodate the person's arms. The person can thus hold and read a book or magazine located below the chaise lounge.
The Kostuk U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,157 discloses a cover for a folding lounge. A fabric cover for a lounge chair to be fitted onto an adjustable folding metal frame, the frame being constructed principally of tubular metal including U-shaped foot and head portions. The cover includes a pocket fitted over the U-shaped foot portion of the frame and a second pocket fitted over the U-shaped head portion of the frame. The second pocket includes a padded inner lining and contains a hole fitted to the face of a person lying on the lounge chair on his or her stomach. The cover also includes two similar rectangular side panels attached to the opposite sides of the center portion of the cover, each having along its edge opposite to the edge attached to the center portion of the cover attachments for joining two side panel edges together, in order to secure the cover onto the metal frame.